


Hanging Her Head

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that someone sent her flowers anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Her Head

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the Janetfic100 challenge involving the letter H

Janet smiled as she looked at the small vase that sat in the corner of her desk. It wasn't often that someone sent her flowers anymore, and the more it happened, the more that she found she had missed it.

Their quiet dinners were growing into romantic evenings. Their shared glances turning into longing gazes, and she was starting to wonder about the thin line they were treading.

Business and pleasure didn't generally mix, but in this line of work it pretty much locked out all other options.

Besides, there was something about the man that she found irresistible.

Hammond.


End file.
